


X and Y

by allstarspangled



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dark Past, F/M, Famous Harry, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is a Tease, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mysterious Harry, Partying, Poor Louis, Rich Harry, but louis hates it, they're all posh twats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allstarspangled/pseuds/allstarspangled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by X & Y by Coldplay. </p>
<p>An AU where Harry Styles means something, Louis's obsessed, Niall is a bit drunk, and private lives are hidden. </p>
<p>Or the fan fic where Harry Styles is a world famous heartthrob and Louis seems to be the only one who notices the cold eyes and empty smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 The stuffy compartment has 5 more minutes left in the air. The seats are plush, the rug is soft and everything just absolutely stinks of first class membership. Louis abso-fucking-lutely loathes it.

It isn't what the poshness is really. He's not an idiot. Louis knows how nice everything is and how much everything costs, but it's what it  _means_.

It's great sure, extra feet room and all, but none of that changes the reason why he's sitting in this overly plush chair.

The obnoxious, dyed blonde sits next to him. Loud and excited and ready to take on the world practically.

He glares. He looks back. The loud boy then sticks his tongue out playfully at Louis and laughs.

Louis is appalled.

"C'mon, Uni won't be that bad. I'm telling you!" He grins.

Louis scoffs. How can he say that?

"Fine ya big oaf." Louis finally lets his upset demeanor fall slightly.

He's about to continue when the pilot makes the announcement for landing. Voice far too cheery for Louis's taste.

They wait a few more minutes in silence before getting up.

The silence isn't relaxed, but isn't quite tense either. It's anxious and nervous. Mixing from the two boys, or men I should say, about to enter Uni. A posh school that's great for education, suck ups, and the rich.

It's awkwardly prestigious and quite distasteful if you ask Louis.

It's costs more then this plane probably.

No pressure, of course.

They both transferred this year together from a more local school in their area.

"Niall, get your fat ass up and move." Louis wills the fake blonde and slowly, but surely they get out of the cramped plane.

Niall is practically bouncing.

"Do you have to take a piss or something?" Louis finally asks.

"No you cunt, I'm just excited." Niall grins and Louis shakes his head.

It wasn't fondly. If you ask him he won't say it was even close to the retched thing called caring.

They continue to walk and Niall pulls his phone out of the pocket of his torn jeans.

"I'm gonna call Mark, yeah?" Niall looks to Louis and he nods.

Mark is Niall's driver. A scruffy guy who seems quiet, but has always been quite nice to Louis.

He doesn't know how Mark got here before them, but Louis just goes with it.

"He's five minutes away" Niall nudges Louis playfully and he gives him an eye roll.

Don't get Louis wrong though. He loves Niall, more then he's willing to admit. The two grew up together starting in grade 2 when Niall moved from somewhere in Ireland.

Louis never asked to be spared the details.

Doncaster is their hometown. A quiet town not worth staying in. Louis knew he had to leave.

It was hard though; his sisters were the worst thing to leave behind.

His past is blurry and not worth talking about according to Louis.

Even as close as Louis refuses they are, even he doesn't know about what the pessimistic boy has gone through.

When Mark finally pulls up in a glowing white Porsche (Louis didn't scoff I assure you) the duo gets in. Ready for the start of their new fancy lives.

Yay.


	2. Chapter I

Louis stares out the window, watching the other cars drive by slowly. It is a college town after all.

"Niall", Louis nudges Niall's arm.

"What?" Niall asks with the excitement of a damn 6 year old. How Niall is so hyper all the time will always go unknown.

"Ok, first calm your ass down" Louis speaks in a stern voice, like a teacher would her students. Which is ironic because Louis would be anything but a teacher. He hates kids.

He has Niall though.

Which is close enough.

"Second, how far away is our apartment?" Louis asks.

They're staying in an apartment Niall insisted on paying for. It was just going to be Niall, but of course he didn't want to be alone, so he asked Louis to stay with him.

Louis absolutely refused to stay without paying half the rent, but Niall knows about Louis's lack of money.

He would have money if he asked his dad, but he would never ever do that. His father and him aren't even on speaking terms let alone asking for thousands of dollars to pay for an apartment they don't need.

Niall did finally get Louis to stay with him for free, which he still argues about every five seconds.

He can't help it though, even if he knows Niall can afford it. Taking advantage of Niall is the one thing he never wants to do.

"It's about five minutes away." Niall smirked at Louis's tone, "We should find a club to go to tonight."

Louis looks at Niall. They literally just came from a long ass flight and Niall wants to go clubbing? Seriously?

Louis hates this town already.

All Louis wants to do is get in his bed, stuff his face, and watch Netflix, and maybe play Fifa.

That's it.

He doesn't want to interact with all the snobs in the area, at least not yet.

He can barely handle Niall as it is.

"Please? Just tonight. We'll take tomorrow off and play Fifa and eat and do whatever the hell else you do with your free time."

Louis feels guilty. Niall is the one paying for everything. Like it or not Louis feels horrible. The deep feeling eating him up alive.

"Fine." Louis takes a deep breath and sinks into his leather seat while Niall grins his big fucking grin beside him. Fuck.

Fuckfuckfuck. Louis hates clubbing.

Louis stares straight ahead. Fear crawling all over him.

"We're here boys." Mark smiles a sympathetic smile at Louis.

Yay for the snobby life.

They step out of the car and walk around to the front of the building. It looks like a castle. Huge and impressive.

Louis strides forward first, not one to relish in the nicer things.

The big wooden door is decorated with carvings all around and looks heavy. Louis grabs the steel handle and turns it carefully while swinging it open.

Once the door is open Louis looks around.

Wow.

Even as oblivious Louis tries to be with nice things there is no denying the fancy apartment.

At the front the living room is grand with several sofas and a flat screen TV hung up on the wall above the brick fireplace. To the right is the dining room and through the window you can see the modern kitchen behind it.

Louis walks forward looking around at all of the nice paintings and wooden carvings embellished into the wall.

The rooms seem all carpeted except the kitchen. To top all of this off though is a grand piano set in the living room.

Niall better not try and play that thing.

Louis leaves himself to wander to the back rooms and finds three bedrooms all with separate connected bathrooms.

Well it's official.

Niall bought a fucking house not an apartment.

Louis leaves no comments though and puts his dirty duffel bag on the bed of the room farthest back.

The farther away from the piano, the better.

Louis flops himself down on his bed and takes a deep breath. Right after though he feels the bed dip and someone hug him from behind.

The boy puts his head on top of Louis's shoulder and cuddles closer.

"Hi." Niall says sheepishly and puts his mouth right next to Louis ear. He can feel the boy's hot breath.

There was a pause.

"CLUBBING LET'S GO!" Niall yells suddenly making Louis jump in surprise.

That fucking prick! Louis swears he's going to strangle him with the hanger from his fucking designer closet. Then burn him alive with all the alcohol of the stupid fucking club he wants to go to.

"Niall fucking Horan" Louis seethes.

The Irish lad had already sprinted away knowing not to stick around when Louis gets this pissed.

Serves him right.

Louis springs up and runs down the short hallway searching frantically for the boy. When he turns up sadly blank Louis stalks back to his room, but not before yelling at Niall that they better go to dinner first.

Niall yells back from whatever abyss he's in and Louis deems it satisfactory.

Time to get dressed then.

Louis grabs his duffel and pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans and a maroon shirt. Throwing it on Louis then sits down to tie up his pair of black vans. Socks are for people who care.

While sitting Louis checks his bag for his jacket since it's a bit chilly outside. The rest of his clothes Mark brought in with Niall's stuff, but it's by the door, which is way too far for Louis.

"You ready to go eat?" Niall shuffles in wearing something similar to Louis except different colored jacket and shirt and shoes. Pretty much the only similarity was the jeans.

"Let us depart oh young Irish lad!" Louis cheers and grabs Niall's arm.

"For adventure!" Niall yells and they walk forward together heading to the car.


	3. Chapter II

"Where are we going?" Louis asks Mark because of course Niall is leaving it to be a "surprise".

"Can't say, sorry Louis." Mark laughs and turns his attention back to the road.

"I hate you all." Louis mutters with a pouting look on his face.

How dare they not tell Louis? He literally is starving and cranky and tired and what do they do?

They fucking don't tell him a thing.

"We're almost there, chill." Niall laughs lightly smacking Louis's arm.

Ouch.

Louis huffs and stares out the window.

Two minutes later and the white car arrives. It's like they're in an alternate universe, it seems that every car in the lot is an expensive sport car like Niall's. Ranging in different names and colors and styles Louis can't even try to pronounce.

"You ready?" Niall steps next to Louis.

No.

"Sure let's go in." Louis fakes enthusiasm, letting Niall drag him into the building.

Upon entering the rich building Louis nearly gawks at the sight.

This is new.

Everyone is wearing suits and ties, cigars hanging from their pale lips and horribly cheery faces. Champagne roams around along with horderves served from crisp waiters.

The crowd holds sophisticated conversations, but what surprises Louis the most is Niall.

Niall Horan. The only boy Louis knows that can mingle with Louis the commoner and the queen of England at the same time.

Niall merged himself into the crowd.

Louis takes a second before going after Niall to inspect the crowd for a second more. What's funny is that the age for these people is absurd.

Everyone is in college.

Who knew snobs could be in their twenties? 

Louis thought that only applied to older people, guess he was wrong.

Louis steps away from the door and walks toward Niall, who seems to be chatting with a few guys their age.

"There he is!" Niall grabs Louis and pats him roughly on the back. "This here is my best friend-"

Louis cuts Niall off, "Louis William Tomlinson." Louis looks at each boy carefully.

They smile back slightly off set from Louis's harsh glare.

"Nice to meet you." the boy with ginger hair smiles. His eyes are slightly cold, a blue green colour as well.

He then takes Louis's hand and shakes it firmly, both never losing eye contact.

"Edward Christopher Sheeran."

Louis nods letting go of Edward's hand.

Fuck that guy has some bad calluses. Guitar maybe?

The boy with warm brown eyes and neat hair of the same colour brings his hand up next. He looks like a puppy.

"Liam James Payne"

Louis nods as well this time feeling not as strong as a grip as Ed's, but he still sounds very masculine.

The last boy doesn't look like a boy. He's silent and looks like the one who's in control.

He's slick, but not in the greasy way and incredibly beautiful, but it's not like Louis is gay or anything. Fuck.

"Zayn Javadd Malik, but just call me Zayn."

Louis let his strict demeanor fall slightly for Zayn and gave him a slight smile. Fuck.

"I met these boys on that trip I took a while back. It's certainly been a while." Niall grins at each boy and nudges Louis slightly with his elbow.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I can only imagine the pain Niall put you through on your trip." Louis smirks, as Niall fakes hurt.

"Don't worry your friend Niall seems wonderful." Liam beams. His smile seems professional. You can tell he's one of those boys raised to know when to smile, nod, and laugh all at the right times.

"We can hope." Niall snorts then claps his hands together, "Alright you stuck up cunts enough with these professional introductions; let's grab something to eat and hit the clubs!"

Niall, Edward, and Liam all whoop and start to walk to a table. Zayn smiles and stays behind to let Louis walk in front of him. Fuck.

"We're not all stuck up snobs you know." Zayn says quietly so only Louis can hear. Fuck.

"Oh?" Louis asks turning to face Zayn's general direction while still walking. Fuck.

"Yeah, some of us are deeper than that." Zayn smirks at Louis, then walks past him like nothing happened.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckityfuck.

Slightly off Louis joins the other boys to sit in the table in the far corner of the room.

Niall looks at Louis worried, but he brushes it off thinking it's just the grandness of the situation.

Fuck.

"So boys, ready to start off the new year?" Edward asks the table.

No.

"I think so, I just can't decide if I'm going to actually do the work this year or not." Niall laughs.

Mark has been doing Niall's work basically all of Uni. Some in college, but the teachers knew Niall so they had to be more sneaky about it then they have to here.

"Niall, I'm over here getting stress lines from all of the stuff I have to do every year and you always get off scratch free." Liam pouts, "It's not fair."

"Just remember that Niall is also the one that doesn't know what 13 times 11 is." Louis ruffles Niall's hair jokingly.

"Hey! I do know what 13 times 11 is!" Niall yells offended.

"What is it then?" Zayn pitches in with a smirk already forming on his face.

"Umm" Niall starts to stare at the table really hard and bites his tongue. He basically looks constipated.

"You get back to us on that." Louis laughs patting Niall's back.

"So Louis, how are you liking Uni so far? Pretty impressive huh?" Edward asks Louis.

"If by impressive you mean over the top, than yes. Other then that though it seems nice; I haven't seen much yet besides our apartment and this restaurant so"

He doesn't plan on seeing anything else.

His comment earns a few snickers from the others and Zayn smiles.

"I find the over the top nice, being rich is fun you know." Zayn holds up his glass. Amusement is dancing in his eyes.

What.

That stuck up prick. Who the hell does he think he is? Fuck his beauty, this guy is a complete arse if he thinks being rich gets you everywhere in life.

Louis scoffs.

Strike one.

"I'm glad you think having money gets you everything in life. You and your fake friends should have plenty of fun."

Zayn's face falls.

Louis regrets nothing.

"I can assure you my friends are anything but fake, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Strike two.

Louis clenches his fists until his knuckles turn white.

Breathe Louis, breathe.

Louis laughs a cynical laugh. The fact that Zayn assumes everyone can afford precious cigars and expensive champagne amuses him.

He doesn't have to know that though. All Zayn needs to think is that Louis is one of them. With a stick up his ass and a will to throw his money on expensive shit no one needs.

Niall looks over to Louis worried. He knows how easily Louis could blow up.

"Zayn, dear." Louis starts, an overly fake smile plastered on his highly angered face, "At least I earned my own money, daddy isn't here to save you this time."

Zayn's jaw clenches, but Louis knows that he's pretty much won.

"Ok, let's just skip that dinner then. C'mon Louis." Niall grabs Louis's wrist roughly, "We all need to relax a bit"

Niall gives Zayn a stern look and Louis rolls his eyes.

He never liked Zayn anyway.


	4. Chapter III

Fuck.

Bad Louis.

Alcohol is bad. Maybe.

Oh is that vodka?

Strobe lights cause bad vision as Louis stumbles around the club.

He hates this school, he hates his friends, he hates Zayn, he hates Niall, he hates his dead mum, and he especially hates his father.

That fucker left him alone with his sisters. Louis had to be the fucking mother while his dad went and decided to be a whiny bitch about Louis's big secret.

Well fuck him.

All Louis needs is alcohol.

And maybe a one night stand.

Fuck, Louis is piss drunk.

Girls and guys alike throw themselves on Louis and all Louis does is take them all in.

Like stalking his prey Louis watches through a drunken haze for his perfect victim.

Too skinny, too blonde, too peppy...

The harpies continue on and all Louis can do in his state is send off the ugly ones.

He hates this school anyways; why not blow everything off?

From a distance Louis can see the boys from earlier partying just as hard, but probably not for the same reason.

Sure Louis was depressed, but that didn't mean he had to cry in his room all day. Oh no, he would rather be here, getting black out drunk to forget his meaningless life.

Fuck.

Louis spots the one person he's been eyeing all night and waltzes over.

Perfect tan skin glitters in the light almost giving a glowing affect. Hair black as night that looks, let's be honest, soft as fuck. Complete perfection.

Louis taps on the person's soldier and they flip around to face him. They both sway to the music and vodka.

Fuck.

"Hi," Louis said breathlessly. His eyes flicked lower. Woah. Lips. This person has the plumpest lips he's ever seen. Must be heavenly lips.

Slowly the person grabbed hold of Louis's arms and turned, making them switch places. A smirk formed on their face as their front pressed up against Louis's bum. They then bent down in their black and very, very tight jeans and the fabric clung perfectly around his finely sculpted ass.

Louis just stood there, a little taken aback. Damn, this person was absolutely breathtaking.

"You know I could see you checking out my arse from earlier." They met Louis's eyes as he turned slowly. His cheeks immediately turned crimson as he felt himself blush. He scolded himself internally. He never blushed. "It's rude." The black hair grinned with pride. Quickly, Louis found the words at the edge of his tongue.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just admiring your jeans." He smirked and the laugh bounced around with the music of the club. Slowly, they gave Louis a once over.

"Not too bad yourself." Louis just smirked back. Yes, this was it. He was definitely taking this home. Louis could just tell this was going to be good sex. "Nice shoes." Brown eyes added.

"Nice shirt." Louis said, taking a step closer. He was only feet away now. He eyed the curves of the person, feeling the desire build in the lower part of his gut. The dark haired beauty leaned their head back, hands clutching the shirt tightly, smiling down knowingly.

"Nice eyes."

Louis smiled. He actually loved his eyes and their bright color. He took another step closer.

"Nice tan." They were only inches apart and Louis could feel the anticipation burning inside him.

"Nice fringe." They smirked and let a feather light hand run along Louis' caramel hair.

"Nice collarbones." He couldn't help it. He licked his lips. They were only inches apart, thighs barely touching. The stranger reached their hands out, clutching them firmly around Louis's bum cheeks, pressing him up against them. A surprised and aroused breath escaped Louis' lips, but it wasn't like he minded. They leaned down, their noses touching side by side. Louis gulped. This person was making him so... Well, he was taking all the dominance out of him.

Louis decided to ignore the fact that the alcohol was doing most of the work.

"Nice ass." they whispered against Louis' skin. His eyes drifted down at the stranger's mouth.

"Nice...lips." He whispered back and he felt himself being pulled in. Finally their mouths met. These lips were firm yet soft, dominating Louis' mouth, making his knees week. Louis' hands clutched at their white shirt, feeling the hardness of the stranger being pressed against his.

After a few moments Louis got tired of being dominated and took over. He licked at the other's lower lip, asking for entrance. They weren't slow to give in. Louis didn't take his time. He sloppily explored every part of the mouth he was connected to, sliding their tongues together. He felt the hands at his arse pressing their fronts closer, begging for friction.

All Louis could think was moremoremoremoremorefuckmoredrinksfuckfuckfuck.

Louis let his hands slide in underneath the shirt and his breath caught at the touch of defined v-lines. The stranger took advantage of Louis' momentarily lapse of control and swiftly took a tight hold if his thighs, turning them, and pressing Louis against the wall.

This person certainly knew how to use their mouth. The angel slid in between his legs, kissing his way over Louis' jaw and then down along his throat. Louis leaned back against the wall behind him, whimpering lowly as they brought his t-shirt up and letting their lips meet Louis's bare skin.

Their tongue made its way down from his chest, planting kisses all the way down to Louis' bellybutton. Their hands gripped firmly at his hips, holding him in place as he squirmed. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it together.

Tugging at the shirt at their shoulders, he brought the beautiful face up. "Maybe not here," he breathed. At this they blinked and then seemed to realize the surroundings.

"Shit," they murmured. Louis just laughed silently.

"Don't worry. We can just move. Your place or mine?

A slow smile formed on the stranger's lips. "Yours. Definitely yours." The angel reached down and their lips met once more. The kiss was meant to be chaste but Louis found himself being pressed against wall again.

"We need to go out that way."

The walk was all a blur to Louis and before he knows it they've walked all the way back and Louis's apartment that was a few blocks away.

"Welcome"

"Thank you," The raven hair smirked, voice low, making Louis' insides burn even more with want. Louis stepped inside and Louis closed the door behind them.

They turned towards Louis, eying him up and down. Louis met their eyes and they stood quiet for a moment. The usually lighter eyes then turned from deep brown to dark. And Louis knew the feeling. He didn't want to stand around making small talk.

He wanted to attack those incredibly soft lips and have those strong hands all over his body. His eyes lingered on the stranger's lips and he licked his own.

Suddenly there was no space between them. Louis found himself pressed up against the wall, hands gripping his arms, holding them above his head. His mouth was roughly taken over by lips as they bit and sucked passionately on his lower lip.

Louis moaned loudly, wanting something closer, desperate for friction.

Finally the angel grinded into Louis, making him gasp at the pressure and hot feel. They let go of his arms and Louis brought them into the soft hair and tugged softly. He heard a groan and he smirked. He liked that, it seemed. He felt the boy's hands make their way down to close around his arse, bringing their fronts together once again.

Louis was breathless, hard and impatient. He let go of the pitch black hair and pushed at their shoulders. He backed them up through the massive living room, never letting their lips break contact, and then through the small hallway, then finally reaching the door of his room.

They smacked the door closed behind them and ripped at each other's clothes, not being able to get them off soon enough.

Usually he was the one to take control in these sorts of situations, but this time he was giving up the dominance gladly.

Afterwards Louis knew he would forget everything, but that's something he can deal with tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a long forgotten wattpad fic I wrote. I'm going to pick up again on Bring the Inside Out (People are actually reading that what). Thank you for reading and contact me on keep1direction.tumblr.com if you have any questions!


End file.
